Satu Atap dengan Rival
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Jihoon, seorang pewaris kekayaan dari keluarga konglomerat, memilih kabur dari rumah agar tidak dijodohkan. Dalam pelariannya itu, dia diselamatkan oleh Soonyoung, rivalnya saat SMA. Bagaimana jadinya jika Jihoon menginap di rumah Soonyoung dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya? ( SoonHoon. ON HIATUS karena Writer Block. )
1. Ch1: Pelarian, Pertemuan dan Perasaan

**Title: Satu Atap dengan Rival**

 **Maincast: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Additional Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other Seventeen members.**

 **AU, Typo(s), BoyxBoy! Don't like don't read!**

 **sutorobeiri, 2016.**

 **~ 0 ~**

 _ **Jihoon, seorang pewaris kekayaan dari keluarga konglomerat, memilih kabur dari rumah agar tidak dijodohkan. Dalam pelariannya itu, dia diselamatkan oleh Soonyoung, rivalnya saat SMA. Bagaimana jadinya jika Jihoon menginap di rumah Soonyoung dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya?**_

 **~ 0 ~**

"Dimana Tuan Muda Lee?!"

"Tidak ada, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana,"

"Tuan Lee bisa marah besar!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari Tuan Muda lagi, ayo!"

Jihoon mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan. __Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia harus berlari kencang dan kalang-kabut mencari tempat sembunyi agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang-orang suruhan keluarganya. Beruntunglah dia menemukan satu tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk sembunyi, dan orang suruhan keluarganya pun sepertinya tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Jihoon.

Dan jika terbersit satu pertanyaan padamu, penyebab Jihoon harus melarikan diri dari orang suruhan keluargamu, jawabannya hanya satu. _Simple_ , dia melarikan diri dari rumah.

Sebagai anak yang baru menginjak usia 23 tahun, Jihoon tentunya masih ingin bebas melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan, namun berbeda dengan pemikiran keluarganya. Keluarga Lee berniat menjodohkan pemuda itu dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya, tentu saja Jihoon menolak mentah-mentah. Kemudian, sebagai kontinuasi penolakan perjodohan itu, Jihoon memilih untuk melarikan diri dari rumah. Sialnya, keluarganya tak tinggal diam dan segera menyuruh orang untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Bersembunyi dari kejaran orang suruhan keluarganya.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kan?" Jihoon bertanya-tanya, sambil sesekali mengintip kearah dimana terakhir kali dia melihat orang-orang suruhan keluarganya. Mengetahui orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada, dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hoi," terdengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Jantung Jihoon berdetak cepat, mengira orang dibelakangnya adalah orang yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak berani menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" seru Jihoon tanpa menoleh.

"Anak kecil harus pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam."

 _Eh_?

Jihoon menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kelabu berdiri disana.

"Kwon… Soonyoung?" ucap Jihoon pelan. Pemuda itu begitu mirip dengan teman semasa SMA-nya dulu. Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kau? Lee Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Jihoon. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjaku." Soonyoung menunjuk kearah sebuah minimarket, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. "Malam-malam begini, Tuan Muda tak seharusnya diluar rumah, bukan," Soonyoung berucap, agak menyindir sebenarnya. Yah, hubungan mereka semasa sekolah dulu memang tak jauh dari kata permusuhan, sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang. Dan, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Lee Jihoon yang hebat itu, meminta tolong pada Soonyoung yang tidak ada apa-apanya?"

Ingin rasanya Jihoon mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajah Soonyoung. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu bisa-bisa tidak menolongnya.

"Baiklah, Lee Jihoon sekarang sudah tidak ada apa-apanya," gumam Jihoon. "Lee Jihoon yang sekarang, sudah tidak bisa pulang kerumah,"

"Maka dari itu, Lee Jihoon akan meminta pertolongan kepada Kwon Soonyoung."

"Serius, ada apa denganmu, Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran. Meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan menolong pemuda itu, namun dia merasa ada yang janggal pada pemuda itu.

"Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Kau? Kabur dari rumah? Tidak dapat dipercaya."

Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, akan kuceritakan lain kali. Lalu, bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu, sebulan barangkali?"

"Menginap dirumahku? Sebulan? Apa-apaan kau, Jihoon."

"Tolonglah, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang sekarang."

"Di rumahku hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tidak ada pendingin ataupun penghangat ruangan, satu kamar mandi, dan perabotan tidak terlalu lengkap. Masih mau tinggal?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimanapun, dan aku tidak masalah dengan semuanya. Tolonglah, Soonyoung."

"Baik, hanya sebulan, setelah itu, kau harus pergi. Dan aku juga tidak menerima pengangguran, jadi carilah pekerjaan untuk membeli makanan."

"Hm, baiklah."

~ 0 ~

Jihoon melongo sesaat setelah memasuki rumah Soonyoung. Rumah itu memang kecil, seperti ucapan Soonyoung tadi, namun tampak tertata rapi. Semua bagian dari rumah itu nampak bersih dan rapi, tidak terlihat seperti rumah seorang bujangan—karna Soonyoung memang belum menikah.

"Kau yakin kita tidak salah rumah?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget melihat rumahku yang tertata rapi, meskipun aku tidak memiliki _maid_ sepertimu,"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kau ingin tidur di sofa atau di lantai?"

"Terserahmu saja, Soonyoung. Tapi aku lebih memilih sofa daripada lantai."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak ramen. Kau boleh tidur jika kau mau, aku tidak mau mengaturmu."

"Ramen? Masakkan untukku juga."

"Sudah menumpang tidur, meminta makan pula? Cih." Cibir Soonyoung. Jihoon tertawa.

"Ayolah, Kwon Soonyoung yang baik~"

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus membantuku."

Jihoon mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sip!"

Soonyoung segera mengeluarkan dua bungkus ramen berukuran sedang dari dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan. "Kau mau sayuran? Atau sosis, barangkali? Maaf saja aku tidak memiliki daging yang lebih mahal, kau harusnya bersyukur aku menawarimu." Ucapnya sambil memakai apron.

Jihoon mematung menatap pemuda yang tengah mengenakan apron didepannya. " _Well_ , sayuran saja sudah cukup,"

"Kau tahu, Soonyoung, kau terlihat lucu mengenakan apron itu." ujar Jihoon sambil sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Menyindirku sekali lagi dan kau akan tidur diluar." Soonyoung mengacungkan pisau yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran. Jihoon jadi semakin ingin tertawa.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, _Chef_ Kwon," Pemuda mungil itu menghampiri Soonyoung. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Siapkan air dan hidupkan kompor, lalu rebus, tapi jangan sampai kau meledakkan dapurku."

Dengan sigap, Jihoon segera mengambil panci dan menghidupkan wastafel untuk mengisi panci dengan air. Suara kucuran air terdengar selama beberapa saat, selama itu pula tercipta keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Setelah panci itu agak penuh, Jihoon segera menempatkannya diatas kompor. Tak lupa ia menghidupkan kompor itu untuk merebus air.

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Pemuda itu sudah selesai memotong sayuran, dan sedang membuka bungkus ramen.

"Aku dijodohkan,"

Terdengar suara tertawa Soonyoung. "Dan kau tidak mau?"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Mau-maunya dijodohkan?"

"Seorang Tuan Muda Lee, bukan?" Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengecek air yang sedang direbus Jihoon. Mengetahui air itu sudah matang, Soonyoung segera memasukkan sayuran kedalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, karena aku masih belum memikirkan pernikahan, selain itu.. mereka menikahkanku karena uang,"

Soonyoung berdehem sambil memasukkan ramen.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran mereka, karena uang, mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku,"

"Bukankah kau dulu juga begitu? Kau bahkan sombong semasa sekolah dulu, Jihoon, jika kau lupa."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf."

"Hm." Mengaduk-aduk ramen yang sedang dia rebus. "Siapkan mangkok, Jihoon."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Soonyoung itu segera menuruti perintah yang diberikan padanya. Soonyoung segera mengambil ramen dari panci dengan bantuan sendok sup, meniriskannya sedikit lalu menaruhnya dalam mangkok yang sudah disiapkan Jihoon. Setelah kedua mangkok terisi, Soonyoung segera melepas apronnya.

"Kelihatannya enak, _Chef_ Kwon." Puji Jihoon sambil menyiapkan sumpit untuk dirinya dan juga Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang memasak?" ucap Soonyoung membanggakan diri. Si lawan bicara hanya terkikik.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak. Meskipun cuma ramen, sih," Sekali lagi, Jihoon memuji Soonyoung. Pemuda mungil itu makan dengan lahapnya. Soonyoung yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, sedikit bangga dengan pujian pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Soonyoung membereskan dapur. Sementara Jihoon sendiri sudah terlelap di sofa, pemuda berambut keunguan itu sepertinya lelah setelah melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran bersama orang suruhan keluarganya, dan dengan mudahnya memejamkan mata setelah makan malam.

Soonyoung mengamati Jihoon yang tertidur. "Kau ini, benar-benar, ya, tidak berubah sama sekali," Tersenyum kecil melihat Jihoon yang berada dalam alam mimpinya.

' _Tak berubah, sama seperti perasaanku_.'

Terdengar suara rintik-rintik dari luar. Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan, tidak aneh karena memang sudah mendung semenjak mereka berdua masih diluar rumah tadi.

Pemuda yang tertidur itu menggeliat, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Soonyoung tersenyum dan segera mengambil selimut itu, menutupi tubuh Jihoon dengan selimut. Malam ini dingin sekali, ditambah dia tak memiliki penghangat ruangan.

"Saatnya tidur," Dia menguap dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan diri di tempat tidur kesayangannya, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata sesaat setelah menghidupkan lampu tidurnya.

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat, hingga tiba-tiba saja…

 _ **JDUAAAR**_

Suara petir menggelegar. Dan tak lama, "AAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang tamu. Soonyoung—yang memang belum sepenuhnya tertidur—kaget akan suara itu. Namun pemuda itu tidak segera pergi ke ruang tamu, melainkan hanya duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil mengucek matanya—dia mengantuk.

"SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon—tiba-tiba masuk dan memeluk Soonyoung. "Aku takut. Suara petir itu begitu menakutkan," Meskipun remang-remang dan hanya ada cahaya dari lampu tidur, Soonyoung dapat melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang ketakutan. Pemuda itu nampaknya takut akan suara petir.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Jihoon? Hanya suara petir. Dan kau mengganggu tidurku dengan teriakanmu itu. Ditambah lagi, apa-apaan posisimu ini," Soonyoung mendorong Jihoon dari atas tubuhnya. Jihoon terduduk diatas tempat tidur Soonyoung.

"Aku takut, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri,"

"Lalu kenapa?" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu memilih kembali merebahkan diri. Seakan tak berniat berbicara dengan Jihoon.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini," Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Soonyoung yang terbalut selimut. "temani aku. Ya?"

"Tidak." Tolak Soonyoung mutlak tanpa terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau ini sudah dewasa, Jihoon. Mana ada wisudawan takut petir, sih?"

"Ada," Jihoon ikut-ikutan merebahkan diri disebelah Soonyoung. "Aku." Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tepat didepan wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk malam ini saja, ya. Jangan mendengkur atau aku seret kau kembali ke sofa." Bersamaan dengan itu, Soonyoung memejamkan matanya—mencoba tidur kembali.

Jihoon tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam, Soonyoung."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 pagi. Soonyoung masih terlelap, sedangkan Jihoon masih terjaga. Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur, dan dia agak takut dengan keheningan yang terjadi. Meskipun begitu ia tidak berani membangunkan Soonyoung.

Dan sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya berputar-putar di kamar Soonyoung. Melihat-lihat isi kamar Soonyoung dan beberapa kali memuji pemuda itu dalam hati. Kamar itu memang sempit, namun rapi, sama sekali tidak dapat disangka bahwa pemilik kamar ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Jihoon juga menemukan beberapa foto Soonyoung masa sekolah dulu, membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia ke jaman saat mereka satu sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah dekat, bahkan mereka sebenarnya rival dalam hal apapun, Jihoon yang pintar namun selalu menyombongkan diri dan Soonyoung yang selalu bisa melakukan apapun namun rendah hati dan dewasa. Jihoon bahkan sering mengejek Soonyoung, meskipun pemuda itu tak pernah merespon ejekannya.

Entah kenapa, terselip sedikit rasa menyesal di lubuk hati Jihoon. Kenapa dulu dia tidak pernah dekat dengan Soonyoung, ya? Kenapa dulu dia malah memusuhi pemuda itu? Bahkan dulu dia selalu mengejek Soonyoung karena dia tidak kaya.

Padahal, lihat sekarang, Soonyoung membantunya.

Jihoon merasa tertohok. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa itu dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Soonyoung." Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Soonyoung. Mengamati pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu. Sedikit tersenyum melihat rambut pemuda itu sedikit acak-acakkan. Tangan Jihoon terangkat, ingin memperbaiki tatanan rambut Soonyoung setelah merebahkan diri disamping Soonyoung. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, melihat wajah Soonyoung yang nampak tenang saat tertidur lelap.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menggeliat dan meraih pinggang Jihoon, menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk mendekat. Jarak diantara mereka menyempit.

Darah Jihoon berdesir hebat, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang saat mengetahui wajah Soonyoung tepat didepan wajahnya. Dapat dia rasakan pipi tembemnya memerah.

Ingin rasanya ia menjauhkan diri dari Soonyoung, namun pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya. Jihoon sudah seperti guling Soonyoung sekarang.

Sepertinya posisi itu tidak akan berubah sampai pagi menjelang.

Dalam hati, Jihoon mengutuk Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar, tepat mengenai wajah Soonyoung. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, dan perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya.

Soonyoung sempat akan mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan _morning exercise_ ketika ia melihat Jihoon.

Tepat disebelahnya.

Pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi mengingat tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jihoon.

Soonyoung menganga.

"YAK! JIHOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Jihoon—yang mendengar suara teriakan Soonyoung—terbangun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Mengucek matanya pelan dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa saat bangun tidur, tanganku memeluk pinggangmu?!"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya. "Kau sendiri yang berinisiatif memelukku, lalu menarikku mendekat untuk melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Tidak ingat?"

Soonyoung kembali menganga.

"Aku? Memelukmu?"

"Terserah saja kalau tidak percaya. Yang jelas semalam kau memeluk pinggangku begitu posesif sampai-sampai menarikku mendekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasmu semalam, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya."

"Tidak mungkin.." Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya—frustrasi.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur lagi, semalam aku insomnia karena kau, tahu," Jihoon kembali merebahkan dirinya. Mengacuhkan Soonyoung yang frustrasi.

"Haah, baiklah, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap bekerja." Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Pekerjaan sebagai karyawan tidak tetap salah satu kantor di pagi hari lalu kasir di malam hari membuatnya benar-benar harus membagi waktu dan disiplin. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu begitu saja. Dia tahu uang itu penting bagi kehidupannya, mengingat dia tidak punya keluarga.

Sementara Jihoon sendiri, memilih terlelap. Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui kepergian Soonyoung—Soonyoung sengaja tidak membangunkannya.

.

.

.

"Engh," Jihoon menggeliat. Sepertinya dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Dia menelisik ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan sosok Soonyoung. Namun dia menemukan secarik kertas diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

 _ **Aku pergi bekerja.**_

 _ **Jika kau lapar, keluar dan belilah makanan untukmu sendiri. (tentu saja dengan uangmu)**_

 _ **Aku akan pulang pukul 2.30 jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik.**_

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah seperti suami saja kau ini,"

Tunggu…

Suami?

Jihoon refleks menutup mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Soonyoung? Seperti seorang suami? Apa-apaan!

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kejadian semalam teringat di benaknya.

Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Seiringan dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal.

Menyadari hal ini, Jihoon tertegun sambil memegangi dadanya. Merasakan betapa tidak normalnya organ yang berada di dada sebelah kanan itu.

' _Apa mungkin aku…._ '

~ o ~

 **Iya. Saya tahu, "Strobe Edge sama Soonshine aja masih on-going, masih ditambah satu fanfict lagi, mana authornya juga lagi sibuk mikir ujian." Gitu kan…? :")**

 **Oh iya, ada yang mau baca drabble saya di AFF ngga? LoL. Tapi berbahasa Inggris hehe. Link profile AFF di bio ya ;)**

 **Mungkin karya terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Insya Allah kembali setelah ujian nasional. Doakan saya, readersdeul!**

 **Review?**


	2. Ch2: If Only You Know My Feelings

Soonyoung baru saja sampai di tempat kerjanya. Dia segera melepas tas selempangnya dan menaruhnya di loker yang sudah disediakan. Segera ia menuju ke meja kerjanya, Soonyoung memang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan biasa. Ya, dia memang bekerja sebagai karyawan sebuah perusahaan dari pagi sampai siang, lalu setelah beristirahat sampai sore, bekerja sebagai penjaga toko hingga malam. Benar, dua pekerjaan dalam sehari. Pemuda Kwon itu memang pekerja keras, semenjak sekolah menengah ia bekerja sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga miskin. Meskipun lelah bekerja, namun itu tak membuatnya malas belajar. Sebaliknya, dari dulu ia selalu menempati peringkat atas di sekolahnya, bahkan _cumlaude_ dalam kuliahnya. Prestasinya memang tak diragukan lagi, seorang pemuda pekerja keras yang sudah cukup mapan. Visualnya pun, hmm… bisa dibilang wajahnya cukup tampan. Jika saja ia mengikuti ajang cari jodoh, mungkin banyak yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya.

Seseorang menginterupsi saat Soonyoung tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. "Kau terlihat berantakan hari ini," Menyodorkan satu cup kopi pada Soonyoung.

Itu Wonwoo, teman kerja Soonyoung, dan dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Soonyoung—dalam hal ini, dia juga satu sekolah dengan Jihoon. Mereka sahabat dekat.

Soonyoung menyesap sedikit kopi yang disodorkan Wonwoo. "Ya, begitulah, ada banyak hal mengejutkan saat kita bangun dari tidur,"

"Contohnya?"

Pemuda Kwon itu masih fokus dengan kopinya. Belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa Jihoon menginap dirumahnya dan pagi ini dia terbangun dengan posisi yang… Errr.

Tidak.

Bagaimanapun, Wonwoo mengetahui satu rahasia Soonyoung. Rahasia yang berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa Wonwoo tidak boleh tahu Jihoon menginap dirumahnya, jika Wonwoo tahu… entahlah? Soonyoung juga tidak bisa mempredisksi. Mungkin Wonwoo akan menyuruhnya segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon? Itu bisa saja, karena…

Soonyoung sudah sejak lama menyukai Jihoon. Lama sekali, bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

 _Duh, kenapa jadi memikirkan Jihoon?_

"Soonyoung, kau tahu bagaimana kabar Jihoon sekarang tidak?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

 **Huk.** Soonyoung tersedak kopi yang sedang ia tenggak. Tampak ia terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa saat. Beruntung kopinya tinggal sedikit, kalau masih banyak, bisa-bisa kemeja biru mudanya ternodai oleh kopi.

"Yak!" pekik Soonyoung. "Lihat akibat perbuatanmu,"

Wonwoo terkikik. "Hehe, maaf, Soonyoung _hyung_ ~" Dan ya, Soonyoung memang lebih tua satu bulan darinya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Kudengar dia mau dijodohkan,"

 _Aku sudah tahu_.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Dia tidak mau dijodohkan,"

 _Iya, aku sudah tahu_.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Terakhir, kudengar semalam ia kabur dari rumah,"

 _Apalagi ini_.

"Oh, ya?"

"Dan sekarang tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana."

 _Aku tahu_. _Dia di rumahku, Wonwoo_.

Soonyoung hanya manggut-manggut. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak terkejut, sih?"

 _Ya, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya, bodoh_. "Untuk apa terkejut?"

"Jika kau masih menyukainya, kau harusnya terkejut, bukan?"

"Ah… ya, baiklah. Wow?" Soonyoung memasang wajah datar dengan mulut menganga.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo melemparkan laptop kearahnya. Tapi tidak, ia terlalu menyayangi laptop itu.

"Hah, sudahlah, percuma saja aku berbicara padamu, sepertinya." Yang lebih tua terkikik kecil.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku belum melihat Mingyu, ya? Biasanya jam segini kalian sudah bermesraan didepanku,"

Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu adalah… ya, bukan kekasih Wonwoo, sebenarnya. Tapi mereka berdua benar-benar mesra, meskipun Mingyu setahun lebih muda darinya. Dia belum mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Mingyu padanya, yang ia tahu hanya pemuda tinggi itu membuatnya jatuh hati dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, lihatlah, pria terlucu di gedung ini mulai memerah." Goda Soonyoung sambil menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Siapa yang memerah?"

Wonwoo mendongak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seketika.

Mingyu baru saja datang saat mereka membicarakannya.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri pada orang itu," ucap Soonyoung menahan tawa.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang duduk disebelahmu, siapa lagi?"

"Wah, Wonwoo _hyung_? _Hyung_ sakit?" Mingyu segera berpindah posisi berdiri di depan meja Wonwoo. Pemuda Kim itu menyentuh dahi Wonwoo. "Tidak panas, kok,"

"Dasar tidak peka," cibir Soonyoung.

Jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Dan itu justru membuat semburat merah di wajah Wonwoo menjadi-jadi.

"K-kembali saja ke tempatmu, Mingyu." Ucapnya pelan.

Soonyoung tertawa dalam hati. Dia jadi teringat Jihoon, tadi pagi ia meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa berpamitan karena Jihoon masih tertidur. Ia hanya menuliskan secarik kertas berisi pesan untuk Jihoon agar mengurus dirinya sendiri selama Soonyoung bekerja. Karena Soonyoung memang tak memasak untuknya dan dia harus membeli makanan sendiri.

Hmm, kira-kira Jihoon bisa tidak, ya?

 _Ah, Jihoon kan orang kaya. Tentunya ada beberapa ribu won di dompetnya, bukan? Dia pasti bisa keluar dan membeli makanan sendiri_. Setidaknya itu pikir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa ia mengunci rumah sebelum pergi bekerja. Dan kunci itu ada di sakunya sekarang.

~0~

Sepertinya perkiraan Soonyoung sepenuhnya salah. Jihoon tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun di dompetnya karena orang tuanya menarik kartu kredit dan rekeningnya dan ia tidak membawa uang pegangan.

Pelarian tanpa persiapan matang, itu tepatnya. Dan sialnya, tidak ada makanan sedikitpun di kulkas atau lemari makanan Soonyoung.

"Aku kelaparan," keluh Jihoon sembari memegangi perutnya. Dia melirik kearah jam dinding. Baru jam sebelas. Soonyoung pulang sekitar 3 jam lagi.

Andai saja dia dirumah sekarang, setidaknya dia bisa memesan lewat _delivery order_ dan tinggal menunggu makanan itu datang. Ataupun meminta _maid_ untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Tapi Jihoon tentu saja tidak mau pulang kerumah. Untuk apa pulang? Lebih baik kelaparan menunggu Soonyoung pulang daripada harus pulang kerumah.

Terpikir olehnya untuk keluar rumah dan mencari pekerjaan agar bisa makan. Lagipula jika menunggu Soonyoung, bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kelaparan.

Pemuda itu segera menuju ke pintu. Memutar kenopnya, dan..

"Loh, terkunci?"

Soonyoung lupa bahwa Jihoon masih didalam dan tidak sengaja mengunci rumahnya dari luar.

Lemaslah Jihoon.

Mata sipitnya melirik kearah sofa tak jauh darinya. Mungkin lebih baik tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Soonyoung pulang.

~ 0 ~

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Wonwoo saat Soonyoung sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Setelah membeli bahan makanan, ya, langsung pulang. Aku masih harus bekerja nanti sore," Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang—" Belum selesai bicara, Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kuantar ya, _hyung_?"

"Tidak usah, kau 'kan berbeda arah denganku," tolak pemuda itu halus. "Aku bisa naik bus, seperti biasa,"

"Tapi bukankah lebih enak naik sepeda motor?"

Soonyoung yang menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah Wonwoo, terima saja ajakan Mingyu. Kau tak rugi apapun, bukan?"

"Hum, bagaimana, ya—"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Wonwoo, Mingyu,"

Pemuda Kwon itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo tampak menimbang-nimbang sedikit. "Hm, baiklah."

~ 0 ~

Akhirnya sampai dirumah. Soonyoung meletakkan belanjaannya di depan pintu dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci. Dia baru saja dari minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, persediaannya habis ditambah lagi sekarang ada orang yang menumpang dirumahnya—Jihoon.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang tersimpan di sakunya, ia segera memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci untuk membuka pintu.

 **Kreet.** Pintu terkuak, Soonyoung mengangkat belanjaannya dan segera masuk kedalam. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kembali.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok pemuda tertidur di sofa sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidurnya nampak pulas. Hampir saja Soonyoung tidak tega membangunkannya. Lagipula, wajah pemuda itu nampak tenang sekali saat tidur. Diam-diam Soonyoung memujinya.

 _Manis sekali_.

"Hei, Jihoon," Soonyoung menepuk pundak Jihoon pelan. Pemuda itu nampak menggeliat karena perbuatan Soonyoung.

Pelan, ia membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Soonyoung. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengucek mata.

"Kau lihat sendiri, bukan?"

 **Kreaak.** Suara perut keroncongan. Tentu saja, suara perut Jihoon.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Belum," Jihoon mengusap perutnya. "Sejak pagi."

Soonyoung berkacak pinggang. "Kau punya uang dalam dompetmu yang tebal itu, 'kan?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet. "Lihat sendiri," membuka dompetnya didepan wajah Soonyoung.

Lawan bicara Jihoon itu menghela napas. "Hah, baiklah, jadi aku juga harus menghidupimu selama kau menumpang disini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa bekerja,"

"Dimana kau akan bekerja?"

Jihoon berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Bicarakan itu nanti saja, aku lapar."

"Cih, kenapa lama-lama aku jadi seperti pembantumu, sih?" Cibiran Soonyoung hanya dibalas senyuman kecil Jihoon. Kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Hehe~"

~ 0 ~

Wonwoo menatap ujung sepatunya seakan-akan tali sepatunya lebih menarik daripada sekelilingnya. Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya ke taman tak jauh dari kantor dan pemuda itu meninggalkannya untuk membeli eskrim—inisiatif Mingyu untuk menraktir Wonwoo. Dan pemuda Jeon itu sekarang duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

"Aku tidak lama, 'kan?" Seseorang menyodorkan eskrim tepat di wajah Wonwoo. Tentu saja, itu Mingyu.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo halus. Mingyu menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Pelan-pelan memakan eskrim yang dibeli Mingyu.

Mingyu ikut memakan eskrimnya. "Ini menyenangkan sekali,"

"Karena eskrim?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Karena…" Pemuda Kim itu menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa ditatap mau tak mau balik menatap Mingyu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari mencoba menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

"Kau." Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak pernah pergi berdua, bukan?" Pertanyaan Mingyu disambut tertawaan Wonwoo.

"Ya, karena kita bertemu setiap hari untuk urusan pekerjaan dan tidak pernah lebih,"

"Aku selalu saja menggodamu,"

"Benar,"

"Apa kau menganggapnya lelucon atau serius?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Selama ini memang dia menganggap godaan Mingyu sebagai lelucon, meskipun lambat laun dia menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda itu. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui apakah itu serius atau tidak.

"Kau orang yang humoris, jadi… lelucon, aku rasa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kau salah, _hyung_ ,"

"Eh?"

"Aku menggodamu karena…" Mingyu memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Kemudian berdiri didepan Wonwoo, tak lama ia berlutut dan memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Wonwoo tersentak. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Mingyu menyukainya? Apa benar?

"Jangan bercanda, Mingyu. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu sekarang."

"Lihat wajahku, apa aku terlihat bercanda sekarang?" Pemuda Jeon itu menatap pemuda yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya lekat. Sepertinya Mingyu sedang tidak bercanda—wajahnya nampak serius.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?"

"A..aku.."

Wonwoo memang menyukainya. Sangat. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini lidahnya seakan kaku untuk menjawab 'ya'. Dia terlalu gugup.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"…"

( tbc )

 _ **Hoit! XD**_

 _ **Maaf saya baru update sekarang hehe, kemarin saya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah.**_

 _ **Di chapter ini, SoonHoon-nya kurang dan ada perkenalan karakter baru, yap… Meanie XD**_

 _ **Segini dulu, sepertinya saya mau melanjutkan fanfict lain dan mungkin membuat fanfict baru, mungkin oneshoot, hehe.**_

 _ **Last, review? :D**_


End file.
